


Snowless Insomnia

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis finds out that Prompto misses the snow and makes the perfect moment for them.





	Snowless Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Promiscuous_Pidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promiscuous_Pidge/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Pidge! Love you baby! I hope you have a wonderful day!

Prompto grasps Noctis' hand as they walk down the street, looking up at all the fairy lights at the winter festival. Despite how cold it is, Prompto is still eating ice cream. He smiles softly, giving Noctis' hand a squeeze. “This is really good, wanna try? It's made from that berry that can only grow in winter.” He offers the cone to Noctis, smiling as his boyfriend tries and fails to lick it without making a mess. The remaining ice cream falls to the ground with a splat, making Prompto pout. “Aw man, that cost a whole $4,” he whines with a joking smile. 

Noctis rolls his eyes, smiling at Prompto. “Babe, I paid that $4.” He leans over and kisses his cheek, stopping at the next ice cream booth to buy another one for him. He hands it back over, insisting on sitting on the ice cold bench instead of walking and probably ruining another ice cream in the process. Prompto makes quick work of it, getting a little on his lips and cheeks in the process. “Hey Prompto?” he asks, snapping a picture when Prompto looks up. Prompto whines at him, pulling out a napkin to clean his face. 

“Not cool, taking a picture of a guy when he's at his most vulnerable. What a terrible boyfriend,” he teases, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Prompto hums softly and leans back. “My mouth is cold.” 

“Want me to fix that?” Noctis asks, smiling when Prompto nods. He gets up and heads to another booth, one boasting peppermint hot chocolate, and buys two cups, handing one to Prompto. “That's what you wanted, right?” he asks, blowing on his before sipping it. “Oh, it's really good, Prom! Try it!” 

Prompto pouts a little but takes the cup. “I mean, it's great, but I was hoping for a kiss. Y'know, a holiday kiss.” He sips the hot drink, humming softly. “You're right, it's amazing. Completely forgive you,” he teases, winking at him. Noctis smiles at him, sipping his drink again. He leans his head on Prompto's shoulder and watches the people walking around. 

“It's a beautiful night. It's a bit chilly, but it's beautiful,” Noctis whispers, taking another sip. They sit in silence, something he's not used to from Prompto, but it's peaceful. He moves one gloved hand to Prompto's knee and gives it a little squeeze, then takes another drink. Noctis turns his head and presses a little kiss to his shoulder before sitting up again. He turns to look at Prompto, noticing tears cold and frozen on Prompto's cheeks. “Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?” 

Prompto jumps a little when Noctis suddenly notices, then shakes his head. “No, no. You didn't say anything wrong,” he whispers, reaching up to wipe away his tears. “You're right, it's so beautiful but I just miss the snow,” he whispers, looking at Noctis again. “It never snows here. And I miss the snow.” He smiles softly. “Winter has always been my favourite season. It's so romantic, don't you think? And beautiful and soft. It's a chance at a new beginning. I've always loved winter.” 

Noctis smiles softly, cupping his cheek. He leans his forehead on Prompto's, gently wiping away the tears as they fall. “You're...You're amazing, Prompto. You have such wonderful thoughts about everything.” He kisses the tip of Prompto's nose gently, humming softly. “You're very cold, Prom. Do you want to move closer to the bonfire? The fireworks will be starting any minute, I don't want you to miss those,” he whispers. He loves the little smile that comes to Prompto's lips at that. 

“Yeah, let's get closer,” Prompto agrees, standing up. He takes Noctis' hand and leads him over to the softer chairs beside the fire. Prompto sits on the ground, head in Noctis' lap as he waits for the firework show to start. Noctis slides his fingers through Prompto's hair and watches as the show starts, smiling at how excited Prompto looks. Each flash of colour lights up Prompto's eyes, and it keeps him so distracted he nearly misses the end of the show. 

Prompto standing up knocks him out of the trance he fell into. Noctis shifts a little and smiles. “Ready to leave? You can come back to my place if you want to,” Noctis says, grabbing Prompto's hand. He leans over and kisses his warmed cheek, loving how beautiful Prompto looks right now, cheeks flushed and eyes shining. “Hey, you wanna take a selfie? It's like a winter tradition, right?” 

Prompto smiles happily and nods. He pulls out his Polaroid camera and throws an arm around Noctis' shoulders, pulling him in close. He snaps a picture, then hands it to Noctis. “One more. One for you and one for me,” he says with a smile, moving to snap another picture. “Alright, perfect. Now we head home for cuddles and kissing and sex.” Prompto smiles, loving the soft laugh Noctis gives him. He holds Noctis' hand tightly as they head to the apartment. 

It's almost disappointing that with everything Noctis' apartment boasts, it doesn't have a fireplace, Prompto thinks as he stares at the digital fire on the flat screen. “We should go to the Citadel tomorrow to sit in front of a real fireplace,” he says, leaning his head back on Noctis' shoulder. He gets a lacklustre response, so he turns his head to look at his boyfriend. “Was that a no?” 

“What?” Noctis asks, blinking out of the deep thought he was in. “No yeah, we'll go tomorrow. I was already planning on it, dad wants to have holiday dinner and he wouldn't have it without you, as always. He really likes you, Prompto,” he says, kissing along his neck. He pulls the collar of his sweater out of the way to expose more pale, freckled flesh. He presses a few kisses to those as well. “You're beautiful, baby. You have a constellation playing across your beautiful skin. I wish I could count every star.” 

Prompto blushes darkly, squirming a bit at the kisses. “Your lips are cold!” he whines, leaning harder into him. “Thank you. I'm happy that you think I'm beautiful. I just so happen to think you're beautiful too.” He reaches up and gently cups Noctis' cheek, pulling him into a soft kiss. “You could if you wanted to take lots of time with it. I wouldn't mind having your lips on me that long.” He looks back to the faux fireplace and sighs happily, closing his eyes as he leans his head back on Noctis' shoulder. 

Prompto relaxes, sighing happily. He pulls the blanket down from the couch and spreads it over his legs. “If we stay here too long, I might fall asleep before you,” he whispers, smiling softly. He slowly gets up then pulls his boyfriend up as well. “You're awful quiet, Noct. I mean I know you usually are and you let me just fill the silence with my endless droning, but you look kinda out of it too. Are you feeling alright?” he asks, gently pressing a hand to his forehead to feel for heat. 

“No, no, Prom. I'm not sick, I'm just thinking.” Noctis captures his hand and pulls it down, pressing his lips to Prompto's knuckles. “I love you, baby. You want to go to bed?” he asks, standing up. He gently pulls Prompto up, then scoops him up in a bridal carry. Noctis smiles happily as he lays him down, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. “You're beautiful, baby. I love winter because I get to see you wearing cute baggy sweaters.” 

Prompto laughs softly, pulling him down for another kiss. He turns on his side to look at Noctis when he finally lays down, looking over his face. “You're handsome, Noct,” he whispers, cuddling close. He pulls a blanket around them, humming softly. “I'm gonna go to sleep, Noct. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Go ahead and go to sleep, I'll be following right after. You know me, prince of sleep.” Noctis laughs softly with Prompto, then buries his face in his hair, staying up for a bit longer just to enjoy Prompto beside him. 

The next morning Noctis is up well before Prompto and out of the house when Prompto wakes up. He sighs a little when he sees that Noctis is gone, then sprawls over the bed. He groans softly, hating when he wakes up alone, but he knows its the hazard of dating a prince. There's a note resting on Noctis' pillow, explaining that he got called for early morning training and he thought Prompto would like to sleep in. He smiles softly, getting up finally. 

It's a few hours before he starts to wonder where Noctis is. Usually his early morning training doesn't last this long. Prompto picks up his phone and texts Noctis to get an estimate on how much longer it'll be. He'd expected to spend this time hanging with his boyfriend. He goes back to playing his game while he waits for Noctis to text him back, sighing when he says that it's almost done. 

Another couple hours pass before Noctis comes home. He smiles when he sees Prompto went to sleep on the couch while playing. “Hey baby, wake up. I've got a surprise for you,” he whispers, gently shaking him. Prompto looks up at him groggily, then stretches and yawns. 

“Hmm, really? What is it?” Prompto asks, smiling when Noctis laughs. “I know I know, I have to wait. I guess I'll just have to die of curiosity,” he says dramatically, throwing his hand against his forehead. 

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Alright, come on Mr. Dramatic. You're going to get your surprise sooner if we go.” He takes his hand and leads him down to where Ignis is waiting, smiling at how sleepy Prompto still looks. “Babe, you're stealing my looks from me now.” He kisses his cheek lightly then opens the door for him. Prompto snorts and shrugs. 

“You woke me up from my nap, of course I look sleepy. But I guess that makes me sleeping beauty, because a prince woke me up,” Prompto jokes, kissing Noctis properly before he gets in. He snuggles against Noctis' side on the ride, still a little chilly even with the heat from the car. “So where are we going?” he asks. 

Noctis huffs out a laugh. “Prom, stop asking. I'm not going to tell you just because you keep asking,” he responds. He kisses Prompto softly. “We're almost there. Don't worry. And when we get there, you'll finally get it, baby. I promise.” The car slows a few minutes later, in the middle of a small forested area of the park. Prompto gets out and shivers softly, looking around in confusion.

“Why are we here?” he asks, accepting the jacket Noctis hands to him. He wraps it around himself, then accepts the gloves, sighing. “It's freezing out here, I thought we were going to cuddle at home today.” 

Noctis shrugs. “Sorry, I think you mislead yourself,” he teases. He kisses Prompto's cheek before tying a blindfold around his eyes. “Alright, now just let me lead you. I promise, you're going to love this surprise.” He leads Prompto to a big clearing full of roses. “Leave your blindfold on for now, I'll tell you when.” He steps away. 

Prompto shivers, rubbing his hands together to try to keep them warm. He bounces on the balls of his feet, shivering when a drop of water hits the back of his neck. “Noct! Is it raining? We should just go home,” he whines. “It's cold.” More drops fall onto his neck, face, and hair, making him shiver harder. On Noctis' command he pulls away the blindfold and sees the snow falling, sparkling in the fairy lights on the trees. “What...? It's snowing!” he exclaims, turning to Noctis with joy on his face. 

Noctis smiles and nods. “I told you you'd like your surprise, baby.” He walks up behind Prompto and hugs him around the middle. “I have one more surprise for you, just turn this way,” he whispers. As soon as Prompto is facing him, he drops to one knee and pulls out a ring box. “I was waiting for the perfect time, and I knew the moment that you mentioned wanting to see the snow again that it would be perfect. You're amazing, Prompto, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The rest of my life to see that look on your face again. I love you, Prompto Argentum, and there's nothing better to me than the idea that you might be there every morning when I wake up and every night when I go to sleep. You are the one I want, the one I need. I promise I will do anything and everything in my power to make you happy every moment that I can. I just want to ask you, will you marry me?” 

Prompto stares at him in shock, eyes wide. He leans down and kisses him deeply. “Of course! Of course I will!” he practically shouts, hugging him tightly. He looks up at the snow. “This is perfect and amazing. I love all of this. I love you Noctis, you're amazing. You make me so happy, I would love to spend my life with you. Six, I'm so happy.” 

Noctis kisses him again, smiling as he looks up at the snow falling. “It really is perfect,” he whispers, sliding his hand up into Prompto's hair to kiss him again. “You're perfect. I love you.” 

Prompto smiles wider than he thought possible, then kisses him back. “I love you too, Noct. Thank you for all of this.” He tips his head back, letting the snowflakes fall on his face and lashes. “It's amazing...”

As Noctis watches the flakes fall on his face and stick, he falls more in love with Prompto. He couldn't imagine not being engaged to him now. “It really is,” he whispers, eyes still locked to Prompto's face. “Truly amazing.”


End file.
